


Masked

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Secret Identity, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Seventeen of WFFC//Peter encounters the Winter Soldier a few times while on patrol. One night, the soldier saves Peter's life, and he wants to thank him with a sexual favour. Sure, Peter's only 15, but what the soldier doesn't know won't hurt him...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Masked

It was hard not to cross paths with the various vigilantes of New York since there were so many. Daredevil and Deadpool were the ones Peter interacted with most since they all had the red theme going on, and they respected Peter’s hidden identity.

When the Winter Soldier came onto the scene, Peter was both curious and intimidated—this guy was the biggest of them all and looked the scariest with all his black eyeshadow.

Still, Peter introduced himself one day while the man was taking a break on one of Peter’s favourite rooftops.

“Hey, Mr. Soldier. I’m Spider-Man.”

No response.

“Nice to meet you.” Peter tried again.

Silence

Peter shrugged. “See you around.” He threw himself off the building.

He would get that man to talk if it was the last thing he did.

\--

Three months later he got his chance when the soldier was surrounded. Peter figured the man could probably handle it if he really had to, but he still wanted to help. He webbed up everyone he could while the soldier punched his way through the rest of the criminals. Peter watched from his position stuck to the side of a wall, satisfied.

“Hey man,” Peter said.

“You didn’t have to help me.”

“I know, but we gotta stick together. Get it? Stick?” Peter gestured to himself.

The soldier walked away.

\--

The next time Peter saw him, he was the one who needed help. Peter had zero web cartridges left, and he was stuck—not in a funny way. Ten against one wasn’t so easy when he couldn’t go vertical.

Peter thought he was done for until the soldier showed up and knocked a few teeth out.

After he was done, the soldier held his hand out to help Peter off the ground.

“Oh man, thank you,” Peter gushed. “I was totally screwed. You…you saved my life.”

The soldier was silent for a moment. “We’ve gotta stick together. Right?”

“Exactly!”

Peter couldn’t stop thinking about the man after that—how strong he was, how big. He fantasized about falling to his knees in front of the soldier to thank him. Would the man let him? Would he be able to tell that Peter was only 15? Peter was dying to find out what man tasted like.

\--

Peter decided to give it a go—the worst the soldier could say was no, and Peter would be no worse for wear since the man didn’t know his identity anyway.

He found the soldier on the usual rooftop and decided to get straight to the point.

“I wanted to thank you for saving me the other night.”

“You already did.”

“ _Properly_ thank you,” Peter hinted.

He approached the soldier and placed a spandex-covered hand on his zipper. His face burned beneath his mask, but it would be worth it if the man just said yes.

The soldier spread his legs a little wider.

“What are you waiting for, then?”


End file.
